Kroniki Leskovikka
Lesovikk (Leskovikk) Chronicles. Part 1/2 Toa Lesovikk patrzył naprzód wyszukując wszelkich oznak życia. Wtedy odezwał się Sarda -Dlaczego szukamy tych zbirów? co? - -Ponieważ to nasze zadanie- odparł Toa -Ale to nie nasze zadanie. To zadanie Hydraxona.- -Chyba jesteśmy to winni Botarowi. Co?- -No....Tak.-odparł z pewną złością w głosie. -O tam.Widzisz? To chyba Mantax.-powiedział Lesovikk wskazując postać poruszającą się po dnie i zmniejszając obroty silnika. -Przygotuj się.Sprawdź Cordak- -Dobrze-powiedział Ta-Matoranin szperając w ślizgaczu. -Zajdziemy go od tyłu-powiedział Toa -odpalaj Cordak!!!- wykrzyknął Toa.Z hukiem wyleciało parę pocisków i uderzyło w dno postać wypłynęła z mułu i płynęła w stronę Toa i jego towarzysza z prawdziwą wściekłością w oczach.Ale nie był to Mantax to był.......Zyglak!Wielka bestia wyciągnęła swoje szpony po Matoranina i..... Lesovikk (Leskovikk) Chronicles. Part 2/2 Wielka bestia wyciągnęła swoje szpony po Matoranina i wtedy nastąpiło coś niezwykłego.Wszystko stawało się jakby rozmazane aż ustało.Toa po raz pierwszy od tysięcy lat zobaczył ląd.Ale coś było nie tak.Toa brakowało tchu i poszukiwał wzrokiem Sardy. Ledwo wydyszał jego imię i ..... zemdlał.Gdy się obudził spostrzegł że nie leży na plaży tak jak mu się wcześniej zdawało.Był w mieście.W wielkim mieście.W ogromnym mieście.Wstał.Rozejrzał się.Z prawej strony nadbiegał Sarda.Gdy dobiegł rzucił się na Lessovika. -Jak?- -Co jak?To że oddychamy powietrzem?O to ci chodzi?Tak?- -No...Tak.-odparł Toa powietrza. -To dzięki władcy tej krainy-powiedział złoto srebrny Matoranin zza pleców Sardy. -Komu?Kto jest władcą tej krainy?- -Arthace- -Arthace?To mit. Jak to możliwe że....-i wtedy przerwał mu głos dochodzący z wieży. -Ja mit.Dawno nie słyszałem takiego dowcipu-odparł Athaka -Moje imię wymazano z kart histori.Tylko nieliczni wciąż mnie pamiętają.A ci bardziej liczni.To właśnie oni uważają mnie za mit. -Ale jak sprawiłeś ze..- -Oddychacie powietrzem?-przerwał mu Arthaka -Tak-powiedział Toa. -To dzięki mojej masce.Masce tworzenia.Sprawiłem że w waszych maskach znajdują się zbiorniczki z powietrzem pochodzącym z wody- -Masce mówisz?- -Tak.Ale nie jesteście tutaj żeby rozmawiać o mojej masce.Macie zadanie- -Jakie?Jeśli można wiedzieć?- -Masz dowodzić drużyną Toa- -Drużyną Toa?!-powiedzieli prawie równocześnie Lessovik i Sarda. -Tak.Drużyną.Przecież masz doświadczenie- -Tak.Tylko że moja drużyna.....-i wtedy głos mu się urwał. -Nie żyje.Tak wiem.To przykre.Ale liczy się to co jest teraz- -Tak!- krzykną Toa -Wiesz jaki dziś dzień?- -Nie- -Dziś dzień imion.Chcesz zmienić swoje imię?- -Tak.Na..-chwila namysłu- Leskovikk.Nowe imię nowy Toa- -I oto mi właśnie chodziło.Liczy się podejście- -A teraz idź.Spotkaj się ze swoją nową drużyną- Toa pełny nadziei kroczył ku swemu nowemu przeznaczeniu. Lesovikk (Leskovikk) Chronicles. Part 3/2 Toa szedł przez miasto zachwycając się a to drzewami a to niebem. -Idziemy w prawo-powiedział matoranin-Chyba się nie przedstawiłem?- -Tak-odpowiedział Leskovikk -Nazywam się Kumo- -Więc witaj Kumo.Miło cię poznać- -Ciebie też Toa Leskovikku.Teraz idźcie w prawo-powiedział Kumo. -A ty nie idziesz z nami?- -Nie.Mam inne zadanie-powiedział Matoranin oddalając się od Sardy i Leskovikka. Przyjaciele podążali drogą wskazaną przez Kumo.Aż trafili na wielki budynek w kształcie maski Hau.Gdy postawili pierwszy krok z budynku wypadł Matoranin.Ale to nie był zwykły Matoranin.To była Idris. -Chodźcie szybciej-powiedziała Ga-Matoranka wciągając Leskovikka i Sardę do środka. Gdy weszli do środka po środku sali stała kapliczka Suva a wokół niej stało czworo matoran. -Oto twoja drużyna-odpowiedział głos z sufitu. -To mają być Toa?To przecież Matoranie-odpowiedział zdumiony Toa -Teraz tak.A za chwilę już nie-i wtedy naglę z sufitu wystrzelił strumień światła.Promień trafił takżę Sardę i Idris. Zamiast pięciu Matoran przed Leskovikkiem stało teraz pięciu potężnych Toa Lesovikk (Leskovikk) Chronicles. Part 4/2 Zamiast pięciu Matoran przed Leskovikkiem stało teraz pięciu potężnych Toa.Po chwili do Leskovikka dotarło że ci Matoranie zostali zmienieni w Toa. -I co?Podoba ci się twoja nowa drużyna-spytał się Arthaka -No.....Tak-odpowiedział zdumiony Toa. -Spójrz Leskovikk!Jestem Toa ognia-zawołał radośnie Sarda -A ja Toa wody-powiedziała zdumiona Idris. Leskovikk podszedł do pozostałych Toa. -A teraz wy się przedstawcie- -Ja nazywam się Huwi-powiedział Toa Kamienia. -Ja Malvi-odpowiedział Toa Lodu -A ja -przedstawił się Toa Ziemi-nazywam się Valik. -Dobrze.Wiem jak się nazywacie.Ale teraz mam pytanie do Arthaki- -Słucham-odpowiedział -Jak to się stało że oni stali się Toa?Przecież któryś z Toa musiałby oddać swoją moc- -Tak masz rację.Ale nie wiesz o jednym.Mata Nui miał co do ciebie pewne plany.I to on pozostawił mi kamień Maoki dzięki któremu zmieniłem Matoran w tych obecnych tutaj Toa- -Nie wytłumaczyłeś tylko jednego.Jaka to misja- -Macie odnaleźć maskę Mata Nui.Kanohi Hau.To jest potrzebne żeby Mata Nui się obudził- -A jak niby mamy to zrobić?Przecież nie wiem gdzie ona jest- -Ale ja wiem.Na południowym konytnencie o nazwie Stalt- -A jak niby mamy się tam dostać?- -To już wytłumaczy ci Valik nasz inżynier.- Lesovikk (Leskovikk) Chronicles. Part 5/2 -Dostaniemy się tam dzięki Toa Terarin Cruscher-odpowiedział Valik. -Co to jest?-zapytał Leskovikk -Co ja tam będę mówił.Sami zobaczcie-nagle przed Toa pojawiła się Amfibia podzielona na cztery części. -W pierwszej części znajduje się kokpit, w drugiej część podróżna, w trzeciej część mechaniczna tam znajdują się: podwodny ślizgacz, Exo Toa, Axalara L2,Pojazd terenowy, 6x Cordak,6x Nynrah, 6x Midak, 6x wyrzutnie Kanoka.A w części czwartej...- -A w części czwartej-przerwał mu Malvi- znajduje się część zbrojenia a w jej skład wchodzą:Włócznia Fuzji, Pazury Protostalowe, podwójny przecinak, Miecz mocy, Air Katana, Climber Clavs- -A ty od czego jesteś Huwi?-zapytał się Leskovikk. -Ja jestem od opancerzenia.Mam prezent dla ciebie.Nową zbroję.Przystosuje się do każdego miejsca gdzie jesteś-powiedział Huwi. -A jak mam ją niby za...-Huwi już wycelował w Leskovikka a gdy kurz już opadł Leskovikk spostrzegł że ma na sobie nową lśniącą zbroję. -Dziękuję-odpowiedział Toa. -Ale mam też dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę.Maskę lewitacji Miru.I wcale nie musisz zdejmować swojej jeśli będziesz chciał będą się między sobą przełączały -Dobra dość tych nowości.Drużyna do TTC!-zawołał z radością w głosie Leskovikk.Drużyna z radością wkroczyła do TTC i ku swemu nowemu przeznaczeniu. Lesovikk (Leskovikk) Chronicles. Part 6/2 Leskovikk siedział w kokpicie i patrzył na mapę. -Czemu siedzisz tu sam?-spytała się Toa Idris. -Zastanawiam się czemu to mnie wybrał Wielki Duch.A nie jakiegoś innego Toa-odpowiedział Leskovikk. -Nie zadręczaj się tym.Chodź do nas.Zobaczysz jak Sarda się cieszy że został Toa- -Dobrze.Zaraz przyjdę-odpowiedział Leskovikk. Toa powietrza od niechcenia wstał i poszedł do drużyny.Ale to nie nowa misja chodziła mu po głowie, tylko to jak to się stało że stracił jedynych przyjaciół na których mógł polegać.Do dzisiaj czasami zdaje mu się że słyszy krzyk Nikili, świst mieczy i wrzask konających przyjaciół.Przypomniał sobie co mówił na Arthace: "-Tak.Tylko że moja drużyna.....-" "-Nie żyje.Tak wiem.To przykre.Ale liczy się to co jest teraz-" -Tak!- -Co tak?-zapytał się zdumiony Sarda. -Nie nic od tak sobie lubię sobie pokrzyczeć- -Z Leskovikkiem dzieje się coś dziwnego-powiedział Sarda do Idris. -Z nim nie dzieje się nic dziwnego.On zadręcza się zdarzeniami z przeszłości.Wiesz o co mi chodzi?- -Mówisz o tym?- -Tak.Nie mówmy o tym przy nim- -Dobrze- TTC zatrzymał się.Wszyscy wzięli bronie Huwi wziął Włócznię Fuzji, Malvi Podwójny przecinak, Valik Climber Clavs, Sarda Miecz Mocy a Idris Pazury Protostalowe.Każdy wziął także po Nynrahu.Tylko Leskovikk ostał przy własnym mieczu i Cordaku.Gdy wyszli spostrzegli że znajdują się na wielkiej pustyni. -Jak my znajdziemy tutaj tą maskę?-zapytał Huwi -Zastanów się Huwi.Wiesz jaką masz na sobie maskę?-zapytał Leskovikk. -Nie.A jaką mam?Bo nie widzę- -Eldę.Maskę wykrycia.Więc się skoncentruj-powiedział Toa Powietrza. Huwi skoncentrował się na wykryciu Hau. -I co wiesz gdzie ona jest?- -Tak- -No to gdzie ona jest?-zapytali wszyscy razem. -Ona jest....- -No!!!- -Ona jest....- -No!!!- -Pod nami!!!-wykrzykną Toa kamienia. -Jak to pod nami?!-krzykneli wszyscy razem -A jak niby mamy się tam dostać?-zapytał Sarda. -To już moje zadanie-powiedział Valik wskakując do TTC i wyjeżdżając Axalarą L2.Była to wielka maszyna przypominająca wielką wiertarkę. -To co jedziemy?!-zawołał ochoczo Valik-Wsiadajcie!!!- -Jedziemy!-zawołała drużyna. Wszyscy wsiadali do pojazdu.Mechaniczny głos z kabiny powiedział 3... 2... 1... START.Każdego z Toa wcisnęło w fotel. -Wprowadziłem do komputera pokładowego dane jaskini w której znajduje się Maska-powiedział Valik. Znowu odezwał się Mechaniczny głos 20 Mio.. 18 Mio.. 13 Mio.. 8 Mio.. 5 Mio.. 10 Kio.. 1 Kio... i statek się zatrzymał. Otworzył się właz z lewej części statku.Drużyna Toa weszła do komnaty w której znajdowała się maska. Lesovikk (Leskovikk) Chronicles. Part 7/2 Drużyna Toa weszła do komnaty w której znajdowała się maska.Malvi próbował przywołać ją swoją Matatu.Ale na Hau ona nie działała. -Trzeba po nią iść-zadecydował Leskovikk. Drużyna ruszyła ku masce. -Coś jest nie tak.Przecież tak ważna maska nie morze być niepilnowana-powiedziała Idris. I tak jak by przewidziała przyszłość.Spod ziemi wyskoczyło stado Manasów.Wszyscy strzelali w nie za swoich broni. -Utwórzmy szyk bojowy!-zawołał Leskovikk. Wszyscy stworzyli koło strzelające w dzikie bestie pędzące ku nim.I wtedy Leskovikk przypomniał sobie że ma przy sobie Miru. -Jak aktywować Miru?!-wykrzyczał z całych sił Toa Powietrza -Skup się i pomyśl o niej!-wykrzyczał Huwi. -Dobrze!-Leskovik z całych sił skupił się na aktywowaniu maski.I w końcu się udało Leskovikk wzleciał w powietrze i wykrzyczał: -Sarda aktywuj swoją Hau, i otocz ich tarczą- Sarda aktywował swoją maskę i jej tarcza objęła całą drużynę oprócz Leskovikka.Toa uwolnił z siebie potężny Nova Blast w postaci super Tornada.Wszystkie Manasy zdmuchnęło do pobliskiego jeziora Lavy.A Leskovikk zpadał na ziemię.Przed uderzeniem uratował go Malvi aktywując swoją Matatu.I lekko położył go na ziemi. -Leskovikk!!!-krzyczał Sarda podbiegając do towarzysza. I naglę z ziemi wyrósł kolejny przeciwnik.Tylko tym razem nie zaatakował ich tak jak było to w przypadku Manasów. -Od wielu lat nie widziałem takiego poświęcenia dla przyjaciół i Mata Nui-odrzekł Tytan -Proszę możecie iść- -Tak nas po prostu puszczasz?-zapytał Valik-Czy to kolejny podstęp?- -Nie.Mam tylko jeden warunek- -Jaki?-zapytała Sarda. -To on musi po nią iść-powiedział wskazując na leżącego na ziemi Leskovikka. -Dobrze-odrzekł Toa -Przecież nie masz siły-odpowiedziała Sarda -Zycie jednego Toa nie jest warte życia Wielkiego Ducha i innych Toa- Wtedy Tytan wycelował w Leskovikka i Toa objęła smuga światła.Leskovikk powstał. -A teraz idź.Po swoją nagrodę- Leskovikk szedł przez komnatę.Aż w końcu stanął przed piedestałem na którym znajdowała się Hau. -W końcu wszystko się skończyło-pomyślał Sięgnął po maskę, zdjął ją i podążył do drużyny.Wszyscy wsiedli do Axalary L2 i podążali ku powierzchni.Leskovikk trzymał maskę przez całą drogę na powierzchnię jak i na Athakę.Gdy przybyli przywitał ich Kumo i zaprowadził ich do kapliczki gdzie położyli maskę. -Wszystko się skończyło.Co teraz będziesz porabiał-zapytał Leskovikka Sarda. -Wrócę do dołu- -Będziesz łapał tych zbirów?- -Tak- -Pójdę z tobą- -Co do Dołu?Nie chcesz nacieszyć się byciem Toa?- -Prawdziwego Toa poznaje się po czynach nie po wyglądzie- -W końcu zrozumiałeś- -Tak i to dzięki tobie- Dwaj Toa ruszyli w mroczne głębiny Dołu. Teraz już wiecie skąd mam to imię.Mam nadzieję że moja historia wam się podobała. Leskovikk KONIEC Lesovikk (Leskovikk) Chronicles. Part 2/2 Leskovikk wraz z Sardą zmierzali na Metru Nui ponieważ aby Wielki duch się obudził potrzeba zgromadzić wszystkich Toa w Wielkiej Kaplicy. -A więc po tylu latach mroku nastanie światłość-odezwał się Sarda do Leskovikka. -Tak w końcu-odpowiedział mu -Leskovikk. Coś jest nie tak- Wtem kabinę TTC rozerwała potężna postać. -Leskovikk. W końcu się spotykamy- -Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?!- -Jestem Farex. Makuta- -A więc jesteś naszym wrogiem- zaśmiał się Leskovikk -Czemu się śmiejesz!?- -Bo zapomniałeś o kimś jeszcze- -O kim?!- -O moim przyjacielu.Sardzie- Wtem Sarda wyskoczył z ładowni i gdy celował już w Makutę. Zabrała go ręka........ cienia!!Makuta spadł na ziemię.Toa wyskoczyli z TTC i zobaczyli postać stojącą na wzgórzu.Miała srebrną zbroję i dwa Jetpacki.Wtem się odezwała: -Witam cię Leskovikku.Nazywam się Toa Chiran- Leskovikka aż zamurowało przed nim stał jego dawny kompan i towarzysz broni Chiran.Leskovikk upadł. -Leskovikk.Co się stało?-zapytał zdumiony Sarda -To..to..to..Chiran!!!-wykrzyczał Toa Chiran podleciał do dwóch zdumionych Toa. -To niemożliwe-powiedział Leskovikk -Co?!-wykrzyczał zdenerwowany Sarda -To że żyję-odezwał się Toa -On...należał do mojej drużyny- -Mówiłeś że wszyscy oprócz ciebie i Weraxa zginęli- -Tak myślałem- -Lecz przetrwałem-odpowiedział -Ale wyglądasz trochę inaczej...-odezwał się Leskovikk -Tak.Przypadkiem zostałem połączony z pewnym Makutą- -To dlatego tamtego Makutę złapała ręka cienia-powiedział Sarda -Skąd tu się wziąłeś?-zapytał się Toa Powietrza -Podążam ku Metru Nui- -Tak jak my!!!-odezwali się razem Sarda i Leskovikk -To jedziemy tam razem-krzykną Sarda Toa wsiedli do TTC i podążyli ku Metru Nui.Po drodze Leskovikk spytał się Chirana: -Jak to się stało że przetrwałeś?- -Jeden z Zyglaków uderzył w ścianę a z sufitu spadł kamień uderzając mnie w głowę.Gdy się obudziłem ciebie i Weraxa już nie było- -Ja chciałem tam wrócić ale Werax mnie nie puścił.Potem odstawił mnie na Xia.A gdy się obudziłeś to gdzie poszedłeś?- -A tu i tam.Byłem na Odinie, Zakazie i na Destralu i właśnie tam zostałem złączony z Makutą włócznią Fuzji.Po walce uciekłem i dalej podróżowałem- -Leskovikk!!!!!!!!!-zawołał Sarda -Tam ktoś jest!-zawołał Toa ognia -Podjedź tam-nakazał Leskovikk -Już się robi-odpowiedział z radością Sarda Toa podjechali pod półkę skalną na której toczyła się walka.Leskovikk i Chiran wyskoczyli z pojazdu i podlecieli tam gdzie trwała walka.Leskovikk uderzył wielkiego skorpiona Nui Jagę prosto w głowę tak że ten spadł ze skały.Chiran podleciał do postaci leżącej na ziemi i go tak się zapomniał że prawie by spadł gdyby nie Leskovikk. -Co ty robisz?.........-Leskovikka znów zamurowało -To.....to.....to....Arotan-wypowiedział przez łzy Chiran -Arotan...Musimy go zanieść do TTC-wypowiedział załamany Toa powietrza Dwoje Toa wsiedli do TTC wraz ze znalezionym przyjacielem.Szybko zanieśli go do części lekarskiej gdzie położyli go na stole. -Leskovikk gdzie idziesz?!-zawołał Chiran Leskovikk zaraz przyszedł z srebrną Kiril założył ją a Arotana otoczyła smuga światła. -Co ty zrobiłeś?- -Uleczyłem go-odpowiedział Leskovikk -Zbliżamy się do Metru Nui-odezwał się głos Sardy z głośników Gdy Toa dojechali do wielkiej świątyni odezwał się Arotan: -Leskovikk.Chiran.Czy ja jestem już w Arthace-zapytał się Toa -Nie.Jeszcze jesteś żywy-odezwał się do starego przyjaciela Chiran -Dojechaliśmy-zawołał Sarda Toa wysiedli i pobiegli do świątyni oprócz Arotana niesionego przez Chirana.W środku znajdowali się już Toa Mahri,Toa Nuva,Toa Hagh,Turaga z Mata Nui i Turaga Dume. -A więc Mata Nui zostanie za chwilę obudzony!!!-ogłosił Turaga Dume Podszedł do kapliczki Suva i umieścił tam maskę Mata Nui Kanohi Hau i wystrzelił z niej promień światła z każdego Toa wyleciało światełko i podążyło do kapliczki i połączyło się ze światłem wydobywającym się z niej.Następnie objęło całą krainę zabijając każdego Makutę.Na świecie znowu zapanował ład i porządek.